Book 2, Chapter 3, Verse 1 - Show Her Your Thing
Reunited and it feels so good! Reunited and it's understood. Safe and sound in the town of Kaspian, Mona & the Disaster Boys are back together! Now, our three heroes must figure out their next tenuous on the road to...? revenge? revolution? redemption? And who is this tall drink of water known as Absolver Louise? Find out now on this reunified new verse of Weal or Woe **Spoiler Alert** They're back together. I'm still not over how exciting this is. They're having breakfast in La Cucuracha in Kaspian and talking about things. Mona fills in the Disaster Boys about how she rescued the slaves and her thought process on where they went and why. A new figure enters the bar, 7ft tall in white armour and brass jaguar paldrens on the shoulders, and brass skulls on the knees, with a massive skull shaped battle hammer hanging off her back. She orders a drink and people look up. Mona guesses that's it's a paladin of Tecanos. Anisette recalls the dream he had about Tiffany where she kept referring to Tecanos and how he would "hire us all". While they deliberate on that the waitress Reagen brings drinks and drops information about the local mages 'Bacheth Tower'. Rumour is that if you make it to the top of the tower after solving the riddle, he'll offer great boons and rewards, if you can make it back out again that is. After this information is dropped they start thinking again about all these pieces they have and what to do with it; Tecanos clues, the vulture Mona fought looking for the small one, NWH searches, Sabux's desire to go after Bodel, and the map with the circle. They sort of decide that they should head to either Rash Qiyah or Astom Ya'ar. After that they go back to guessing about the lady in white again, who Reagan tells us is Absolver Louise. Our heroes leave the booth (I also agree, sitting on the same side of the booth is stupid) and head over to have a chat. Sabi has a sconer, so Mona leads the way with Ani poking his head around the side. They start having a conversation, skillfully referencing Maveth / Tecanos and inviting her to sit with them when someone else enters the bar. Before they know who Sabi and Ani announce their fiery actions and get themselves killed... KIDDING... Joey tells us about this statuesque man, with pretty blonde hair and blonde beard, wearing white robes who Absolver Louise seems keen to get away from. They head to the table, while the blondie sits at the bar and has a blessed chat with the tavern owner, while they eavesdrop. They talk with Louise about freedom of religion, arseholes and how heaven seems pretty busy. They introduce themselves and then have to drop a bit of information about the chaos they've left in their wake recently, as well as the espionage. They have to head out to talk in private, especially after they hear about the wizard in his tower. Nesi is back on watch! Hi Nesi. Nice to see you. Then the crew gets real about ... everything, meaning: meeting Red Fox, blowing up the mines, the alliance between the Vez and the dwarves and how there is some demons and devils working together to track down Sabi because they killed the Viper Prince. They find out the Wizard could probably transport them portally. She's annoyed vaguely but glad for the heads up and heads out. After telling Mona about the orb, they open the fanny pack and see that the orb is glowing golden and super hot. Ani brings it out despite the pain in his hand and pulls out a handful of ash, that's all that's left of the bodies stored inside. They find out there's a few things burned up inside the fanny pack now that aren't metal, so they have a chat about purchasing things, visiting Bacheth and settling up the room. I like that Ani is still holding this orb burning his hand this whole time. They have a wee interaction with the tavern owner who lost his wife to Bacheth Tower, that I'm not sure they believe, before heading there. They approach with confidence knowing that there is a riddle to be solved, so it's unlikely the need to worry about attacks. When they get there they see, written in gold filigree across the door, is: I bring the dead back to life, I make young again the old. I may not always be intact but I can make cringe even the bold. There were thoughts of: time, blood, magic, necromancy and stem cells. And a little chat about about jizz tasting like toilet cleaner??? Which is super weird. It's more salty that bleachy tasting, Laura! hahaha. Someone needs to drink more Pineapple Juice, James. All this happens shortly before they finally get: Memories. A vision of Mona's mother laughing with her and being silly when she was little, flashes on the screen and the door opens. We leave our heroes walking with confidence into Bacheth's Tower. Can't wait to see what happens inside! EPISODE DETAILS